Secrets of IchiRuki
by Kimina-san
Summary: The REAL Reason Rukia was chosen to come to the Human world for the Arrancar War. IchigoXRukia


**Summery: **_The Real Reason why Rukia was chosen to go to Karakura town to assist on the Arrancar War!_

**Rated K+**

* * *

Ichigo and Gang had successfully saved Rukia Kuchiki from her own Execution. Ichigo and Rukia parted ways soon after. Rukia returned to Soul Society and Ichigo returned to the Human world. Rukia is now depressed, Why? Because shes In _Love_ With Ichigo Kurosaki! And now hes gone...She wanted to return so badly, but panicked and said that she'd stay. Now its been a few days and she misses him dearly. But now...

"Arrancar War?" Rukia asked her long time friend Renji, who was seated on her bed holding a Juice box, Orihime had brought them a years supply of them somehow. "Yeah! We have to go to Karakura Town to make sure that Ichigo and his friends are up to the task, plus we gotta kill off the Hollows and Arrancar that come" Renji explained fidgeting with his Juice box the same way Rukia did before.

Rukia felt her heart flutter at the mention of seeing _him_ again "They say that Ichigo got beat up badly in a fight with a Espada yesterday-" Renji continued but Rukia opened her eyes wide and snapped "Is he OK?!" she half yelled "Y-Yeah! Just beat up..." Renji showed little jealousy in his speech. "Good.." she mumbled not catching the tone.

"So when do we leave?" she asked trying to hold back her eagerness but failing slightly enough for Renji to notice "'We?' Me, Hitsugaya-Taicho, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku are going later today" Renji explained "What about me?" Rukia could feel the hurt in her heart but found it easy to hide it on her face "Your staying here. Duh." Renji deadpanned. Rukia couldn't hold the hurt and shock on her face as she heard this. Why not take her?! She had the best Knowledge of Karakura town and was the best person to wipe Ichigo into shape!

Rukia shot up and raced out of her room leaving a confused Renji to fuddle with his Juice Box.

Rukia Shun-Po'ed The best she could (Seeing as she is still recovering) towards the first division office where Head Captain Yamamoto resided. She knew that this could cost her a lot, and seeing as she was to be executed not long ago, She wasn't in any place to beg for _anything _at the moment. But she had to go see Ichigo...even if for only a mere hour, she just had to see him!

She slammed head-first into the Office almost scaring Yamamoto. "Yes Kuchiki Rukia?" The old man spoke eying Rukia "I-I.." Rukia found herself frozen on the spot and couldn't find the right words to say... She couldn't give the real Reason she wanted to go...not yet...But she had to hurry up and think! "I want to go to Karakura Town under Hitsugaya's command as the others are doing!" Rukia announced quickly closing her eyes.

She heard the old man grunt in thought and bluntly ask "Why?" it was a single, simple, Word. But it terrified Rukia deeply coming from this man. "I-I" THINK!! "I wish to assist them in their struggle in the real world" she said feeling proud of herself "No" Rukia could feel this mans Reiatsu tearing up her heart into a million pieces...

"W-Why Not?!" Rukia demanded to know "Hitsugaya's squad is perfectly capable of handling itself Miss Kuchiki. They do not need anymore assistance" Yamamoto explained. Rukia wanted to hurt him but knew better. "B-Bu-" "We have a lot of people coming who're incapable of handling themselves in the Human world. So why not bring at least 1 who does?" came Hitsugaya's voice from Behind Rukia. Rukia wanted to jump and hug the Captain but held herself tight. "Hm. This is true. Miss Kuchiki has more knowledge of Karakura town then anyone in Soul Society..." Rukia perked up knowing where this going "You may go then Miss Kuchiki"

--

Rukia was ready to rip her hair out just waiting for the right moment to go see him. She was climbing up the side of Karakura High-School and could already feel Ichigo in her sights. She finally made it to the window and saw Ichigo, she felt her heart jump up and do the tango in her chest, But it quickly fell as she saw all the bandages all over him. She figured now was the best time to show herself "Hello..Ichigo" she called from the window and caught herself marveling on how hes grown from Soul Society. She didn't get to notice back then but he had gained muscle. "Ru...Rukia!" she was brought out of her thoughts and Kicked into action.

--

"And Rukia came cause of her expert knowledge of this town-" "What?! No! I was chosen to come because of My Ability" Renji was actually right. She was chosen to come because of her knowledge. But she begged to come only for Ichigo.

--

"When are you Guys Leaving?" Ichigo asked looking down on the group of Shinigami playing around with Kon. "We're not. We have to stay here until the Arrancar have been defeated." Renji answered looking up at Ichigo holding Kon's pill. "What? But where you guys gonna sleep and stuff? Theres not enough room here" Ichigo raised a brow at the group "What?!" Rangiku pouted. "Not even for me?" Rangiku whined. "You?! Especially Not you!! Normally you'd be the last person to stay here!" Ichigo yelled.

Rangiku blinked before before she started to unbutton her school shirt receiving a few blushes and a bark from Ichigo "Stop! Button that back up! What are you trying to do?! AW come on!! No fair!! I won't give in! I'm made of steel! I will not be persuaded by your assets!" Ichigo had a crack in his fingers as he tried to cover them.

Rukia clenched her fist in anger and bit her lip drawing blood slightly "Then Close the gap in your fingers" Rukia spat glaring at Rangiku.

--

"Huh?" Rukia stared at the small bed located In Ichigo's sisters room "They put me with your sisters?" Rukia felt disappointed that she wasn't going to sleep in Ichigo's closet. She wanted to be as close to him as possible! "Yeah. That would be the normal thing to do" Ichigo scowled. "But I brought some things to brighten up the dirty little closet!" Its true.

--

Rukia held back tears as she looked down upon Ichigo as he slept. He was beat up badly and was rendered unconscious by that Bastard Grimmjow...She felt horrible for being taken out so easily and quickly. "Ichigo..." she whispered hovering over him. She wanted to tell him so badly! But he was out...Maybe he'll hear her if she tells him anyway? "Ichigo...Please be OK...I love you to much to just let you go!" Rukia pasted a small kiss on his lips before falling asleep next his bed...

--

_I will get stronger...And Gain control of this Hollow! For you...Rukia..._ Ichigo thought as he entered the Ware-House full of Vizards.

* * *

**Crappy? Good? I threw it together at the last minute so...**

**REVIEW!!**

* * *


End file.
